A Story Starts and Ends
by Talesoftime
Summary: The third tale of peter pan.You all did want more story's.


A Story Starts and Ends

"I ran with all my might through the darkest part of the wood, scraping my arms and hands. My name is Laura and I am from South Carolina. I am now running from soldiers who just killed my father. Two seconds ago my father died, now I must run and hide. A tree branch caught one of my curls that have been in a ponytail. I scream and quickly untangle it…" Told Marie as she read her story to her brothers and little was 12 that year as Henry and Alexander, (her little brothers that were twins) were only the smallest doe eyed child apart of the whilom children stood at six clutching a teddy bear. They sat in the playroom that Cassy slept in. Blankets were strewn across the floor as Marie sat in the rocking chair with her book and kitten who she called, .

"Dears are you in the playroom."Rang the sweet and gentle voice of Mrs. Whilom, she was the one who gave Marie and Cassy their love for stories and blue eyes with blond white hair that Marie put into braids. While the twins got their fathers black hair and green eyes in which made them look different from the girls. The only thing that kept them together was the same birthmark on the right wrist.

"Children where are you?"Asked the loud booming voice of Mr. Whilom.

"Here mama and papa."Squeaked Cassy sweetly. Their parents walked into the room and smiled.

"Story's again my pets?" teased."What one this time?"She asked filling the room with glorious laughs. The boys shot up wearing identical pajamas that had striped bottoms and white tees.

"Oh," gushed Henry as Marie got up with her kitten in her arms, "Marie was telling us one of the Souths of Sun!"He told them grabbing a wooden sword."Never dare ye pirate enter the castle of a prince!"He yelled to Alex as he shot up grabbing one too.

"Why your worst at a fight than a girl!"Alex yelled getting into a sword fight with him. Mrs. and Mr. Whilom smiled at the boys and turned to Marie.

"We are going out, now the boys need a bath then bed and Cassy needs to also head in so we are going to be home at twelve so be good."Mr. Whilom told her leaving with his wife.

Marie sat on her bed reading the story of Peter Pan to her younger siblings. Alex sat in her beanbag chair fighting sleep and he listened to the fight that was going on. As Henry was asleep dreaming of fighting on the floor with a backed around him. Cassy sat down on Marie's bed smiling wishing to see Neverland and have a fairy friend.

"A dash of light dust sprinkled the ship as it floated to the…"Marie told her siblings as she sat in her chair by the window. "Cassy look the star, wait, your star."She said as Cassy rushed over. Then a ball of light came dashing towards them. The girls jumped and ran to the bed tripping over Henry.

"What do you want?"He winded tiredly. "Marie, do you know of a bug that looks like a,a,a…"He stared at the Fairy in the room.

"FAIRY!"Screamed Cassy stopping the Fairy in her tracts, "are you Tinkerbelle?"She asked eagerly. The small glowing fairy looked at her and shook her head.

"No, my name is Annabelle. Are you Cassy and Marie and then the twins?"She asked hovering in the air of Marie's bedroom. Annabelle glowed along with her orange hair and dress."I need you to help Jane's daughter Nan and the lost girls. Peter and the boys are now the meanest to them and we need help to make Neverland balance, please."She begged. The children stood there amazed.

"Why us?"Asked Cassy curiously. Marie then stepped in,

"Yes Annabelle, why us, "she asked not wanting to get into it.

"Then Neverland will not be balanced."She said firmly not wanting to pick a fight but will if she had to.

"Fine."Yelled Marie, Annabelle smiled and sprinkled on pixie dust. The boys sneezed and began to float as Cassy giggled and went to the ceiling, but Marie ,the eldest ,stood firm.

"Do you have a happy thought?"Asked Annabelle politely but, Marie glared at her not caring for Nerland. She saw what it did to Wendy.

"Yes, staying here and writing poems and stories for my sibling's and spending days dancing with my friend at class. Not Neverland and ending up like Wendy and Jane!"She told her lifting above the ground until she said Neverland.

"It's only to save it, "urged her sister above her, "then we can make it into a book!"She told her smiling as Marie began laughing and going next to her.

"Alright then let's go to Never-."Annabelle started."Never mind, let's go."Annabelle said getting them out the window on the nice street of Jamison.

Lights flickered as they flew through the air, rising higher and higher into the sky. As they went through the anisphere magic took over them and gave them air. Planets dashed after one another as they flew...Going to Neverland. Everyone then grabbed each other's ankles quickly seeing magical light around them.

"Ahhhhhhh!"The children yelled as Annabelle hid in Alex's pocket. Then slowing water was now below and soon the island came to view. It was tropical and dream-like. A ship that was new Captain Smees fair ship and trade sat on the southeast edge as the opposite end was with Mermaid logon. In it mermaid splashed each other and did their hair. Sitting on a pink cloud they searched for the lost girls and boys. Then suddenly as Annabelle crept out of Alex's pocket.

"Who are you?"Asked a boy hovering in the air. He had blond hair and green eyes. His clothing was leaves and vines with a dagger on his hip. Marie and Cassie were wide eyed in wonder, as the boys yelled in a cheer.

"We have found the leader, Peter Pan himself!"The boys yelled happily. Annabelle Came out of the pocket fully to see Peter.

"Why you little misfit, "she yelled, "I told you to stay at the hideout!"She yelled turning red with anger. Peter yawned annoying her wondering why she brought boys and two girls for her crew of lost girls.

"Who are they?"He asked changing the subject."New recruits?"

"No!"Yelled Marie angrily."We are here to help the balance that you started. Peter Pan!"Peter looked confused.

"You mean Wendy started?'He asked feeling the guilt of saying her name."Never mind let's go fix whatever."He said before she could speak. They then flew down to the tree.

"Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Twins!"Peter yelled as they entered the hideout. Then out of different things 5 boys came out into sight and took off their hats for the girls.

"Two mothers this time?"Asked one of the twins in a whisper. The other twins giggled as the girls made disgusted faces.

"Ewww, no!"Yelled Cassy as Marie tried to puke."We are no mother to anybody!"Then Peter coughed out a laugh as Marie lost it. She grabbed a dagger closest to her putting it to neck pinning him down to the ground as yells of battle by girls rung in the tree house. Girls in shorts and ripped knee length dresses came down portals in the wall with Annabelle who they haven't seen since the cloud. Then a girl who looked like the leader jumped down finding Marie having Peter pinned to the ground.

"Looks like we have no work ladies; now who are you?"Asked the girl who looked like Wendy.

"Marie and that's Cassie and my brothers."She said with a smirk as she sat on Peter who was

Struggling under Marie.

"You came by Annabelle?"She asked before giving out her name. Marie nodded."Alright then I'm Nan and this is Margaret, Danielle, Rebecca, Sherry, and Gaby. We are the lost girls."

Marie and Cassie walked over to the lost girl's camp as they carried the lost boys on their backs. The boys looked humiliated, but they deserved it. Finally getting to an apple orchard surrounded by flowers they went over and went to the smallest tree. It looked tiny and had only three branches. They picked the first branch and then a stairway came into view. Walking down I could already smell the difference in their camp. Once they got to the bottom they looked around the room to see the vines that were wallpaper and the flowers pecking out. A long table with nice wooden plates and cups filled everything on the table to look second hand. They put each boy in a chair and sat the leaders on both ends.

"O.k, everyone I am going to promote a deal. Take it or not and Neverland will be different...Forever."Annabelle told them. The boys looked bored as the girls looked as if they would squeeze it out of her. "My deal is you make an alliance and we wipe the Indian alliance across the board so everyone can have help from them, by the way rumor has it Hooks back."Then everyone gasped. Peter and Nan looked for blood and adventure. Wanting to get back at him after he ran to the real world for cover.

"Why don't we go get him now, right boys!"Peter yelled to the lost boys and Maries brothers.

"Well don't forget about us we want a piece to right girls."She asked as the girls cheered.

"We leave at dawn!"They yelled in at the same time.

The boys moved slowly in the shadows in the sky, as the girls rowed a boat to the ship as if they wanted better supplies. Marie and Cassie borrowed the girls clothing so they would fit in and the pirates wouldn't suspect. As the girls climbed aboard Peter got anxiety for the first time sconce Wendy.

"Captain long time no see, do you still have flour and sugar?"Nan asked innocently. Smee smiled and told them,

"I'm no captaining no more, "then dropped to a whisper, "he's back."Out of the cabin that was once Hooks, came the captain himself. Peter silently snarled as he saw the glimmering hook above the Jolly Roger.

"The lost-*laugh*-girls."Hook said psychotically as the girls raised their chins showing their bravery.

"Yes, now we have the items of trade now can we please do so and trade?"Asked Marie who was becoming impatient.

"Is it Peter's bloody head!"Hook asked raising his voice. Then Pater could not handle it any longer.

"Catfish!"Pan yelled madly then snapping his mouth shut. Hook wiped out his sword as it met with Nan's.

"He's right you know, "she teased as she fought him. The lost children fought like a million men against the pirates laughing and teasing them. Peter then swooped down cutting Hooks ankle and distracting him. Nan then tripped the poor captain and had the tip of the sword on his neck.

"Oh lookie I got the hookie and now time for the crocks main dish."Nan told him as Pan stood in awe. She made Hook go to his feet and onto the plank. "Any last words?"She asked him. Hook shook his head. "Fine."Hook then fell into the waters and a moment later came a burp of a happy crock.

"Hooks gone!" Everyone yelled happily. Then a sad whimper came into the air.

"But what about them?"Asked the littlest losties pointing to the twins and the girls. Peter sadly sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Play time is now over for them. They have to go."Sadly they stepped forward as the ships boards creaked."Ready?"He asked as they noded. Annabelle and Tink both sprinkled pixie dust on them. In laughter they began floating rising into the sky and waving to the losties.

"May I escort you all to London?"Asked Nan and Peter in sequenced. Then they all floated up and flew to the second star in order from oldest to youngest.

The window sat opened with their mother sitting in a chair sleeping. Marie hushed them to bed and put a blanket over there mother. Before she went to bed herself she went to the window. Peter sat there waiting for his goodbye.

"Will you forget peter?" She asked desperately. He smirked. Then he said he favorite line,

"Me, forget, "he looked into her eyes, "never."He told her before flying to the second a star. She then went to her bedroom and climbed into her bed when her mother burst in holding Cassy and smiling.

"Marie!"She yelled happily and ran to hug her. This was home.


End file.
